


No One Ever Expects To Find Happiness By Losing Their Wallet, But Here We Are

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [16]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Danny is happy.
Relationships: Danny Hebert & Colin Wallis | Armsmaster | Defiant, Danny Hebert & Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	No One Ever Expects To Find Happiness By Losing Their Wallet, But Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Danny hadn’t been this happy since Annette died.

(He hadn’t been anything close to happy since Annette died.)

Losing his wallet in this shop was the best thing that could have happened to him.

Colin is great. A bit secretive, maybe, and definitively a workaholic, but it’s only been a few months, and Danny knows he works too much himself, so it would be hypocritical to hold it against Colin.

(Colin doesn’t talk much about his job with the PRT.) 

(He doesn’t talk much about capes or the gangs, either. Bad experiences.) 

(He’s a bisexual Asian man in Brockton Bay. Between the ABB’s aggressive recruitment policies and the _actual fucking nazis_ , Danny finds it all too easy to imagine what kind.) 

He gets along well with Taylor. Colin was worried she wouldn’t like him, but the two of them hit it off pretty well.

Taylor is doing better, too. She likes spending time with Colin, working on that birthday mosaic Danny pretends he doesn’t know exist. She disappears, sometimes, for lengths of time, and comes back with a kind of buzzing intensity she didn’t have before, and her steps are lighter.

(Danny thinks she might have made some friends.)


End file.
